Shizuo
Shizuo Heiwajima (平和島 静雄, Heiwajima Shizuo) is one of the main protagonists in Durarara!!. He works as a Debt Collector and is an important member of the colorless gang, the Dollars. He is personally familiar with some of the major characters in the series, including Izaya Orihara and Celty Sturluson. He is available both as a main character and as a sub character in Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void. Overview A debt collector who dresses like a bartender. He hates improprieties and unreasonable things. If you witness a vending machine or a road sign flying in Ikebukuro, he's probably around. Journal Voice Lv. 2 affinity required * Men with a fierce look can also have a good heart. -- Incident * Trying to threaten me with violence? -- Incident Lv. 4 affinity required * IZAYA!!!! -- Battle * Hey, you don't fight? -- Cover Lv. 6 affinity required * WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!!! -- Battle Lv. 8 affinity required Lv. 10 affinity required Quote Lv. 1 affinity required * Didn't I tell you never to show your face in Ikebukuro again? -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 184 * I'm not mad at all. I just want to beat your brains in. -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 186 Lv. 3 affinity required * Unlike Kadota or Yumasaki, when I get into trouble I'm always alone. I think the same goes for Izaya. He doesn't have any friends or partners. Which isn't to say that I don't get lonely myself. I want to have connections with other people, even if it's only going through the motions. -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 213 Lv. 5 affinity required * What is life? What do people live for? Someone asked me that once, and I beat him within an inch of his life. It'd be one thing if it was a starry-eyed dreamer of a teenage girl, but from a grown man who wanted to be a yakuza but tried to get out because he didn't like running errands? It's practically a crime. Everyone's free to think what they want about their own life. No one can deny you that. But why the hell would you ask for answers from another person? So I told him, 'This is your life, live so you can die,' while his pupils dilated. -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 258 * Were you actually trying to piss me off? Huh? I'm not an idiot, you know. I can tell that much. But just because I understand it doesn't mean I wont get pissed off... So if I give in to the provocation and get mad, I lose? Fine, I lose then. That's all right. Because I don't stand to suffer for losing this one, do I? Besides, you won, and your reward is that I kill you... -- Durarara!! Vol. 2: 116 Lv. 7 affinity required Lv. 9 affinity required Main • A.ATK Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent Epitome of Violence Feels irritable and increases the group's damage by A% for B round when Shizuo suffers an attack. Stats Sub • F.ATK Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent As a sub character, Shizuo doesn't have an exclusive talent. Stats Cheering Eidos Shizuo_Eidos_I.jpg|Shizuo Default Eidos Shizuo_Eidos_IV.jpg|Shizuo Eidos IV Shizuo_Eidos_V.jpg|Shizuo Eidos V Shizuo_Eidos_VI.jpg|Shizuo Eidos VI Shizuo_Eidos_VII.jpg|Shizuo Eidos VII Shizuo_Eidos_VIII.jpg|Shizuo Eidos VIII Shizuo_Eidos_IX.jpg|Shizuo Eidos IX Trivia * Shizuo Eidos VIII's color palette is a reference to Conan Edogawa character from Detective Conan * Shizuo Eidos IX's color palette is a reference to Saiki Kusuo character from The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Gallery Shizuo-heiwajima-main.jpeg|Shizuo (Main) Shizuo-heiwajima-sub.jpeg|Shizuo (Sub) Category:Durarara!! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sub Characters